


Attention Seeker

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, mentioned kihyun, tell me if I need to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: Hoseok hates how he is not getting any of his game addict boyfriend's attention lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID I WON'T DO IT AGAIN BUT I DID AND NOW I REGRET. SEND HELP.  
> PS not proofread im sorry ;_;

“Minhyuk-ah, I’m back.” Hoseok says as he steps into the study room and closing the door behind him. His boyfriend wasn’t home when he went out and when he comes back, he sees him grabbing an earpiece from the drawer. He seethes at the sight because he knows what Minhyuk is about to do.

“Oh hey. Where did you go?” Minhyuk mildly acknowledges Hoseok’s presence as he sits down on the spinning chair that belongs with the computer desk. He didn’t even bother to look at Hoseok.

“I went to Kihyun’s place to get some notes from him. That nerd gave me his stuff because he rewrote the whole set of notes in his personal notebook so he doesn’t need these anymore.” Hoseok places the notes on the study desk and makes his way towards Minhyuk.

“Oh really? I’m just about to game with him.” Minhyuk turns the computer on and stares at the loading screen. “I’m going to beat his ass again.”

Hoseok didn’t need Minhyuk to say it out loud for him to know that Minhyuk is going to game. Again. His mood gets dampened thinking about how it all started when Minhyuk found out about this game through his bunch of friends and got hooked instantly. Hoseok repeatedly refused to ‘join in the fun’ because he feels that computer games are a waste of time but Kihyun unwisely decided to become Minhyuk’s gaming company. Or more specifically, opponent.

“Overwatch again?” It’s supposed to be a rhetorical question but Minhyuk answers anyways. “Yeap.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and watches Minhyuk start up the game. “Why do I feel like you spend more time with that stupid game than me?” He huffs. Hoseok doesn’t actually mind that Minhyuk is actually super addicted to this game, but the fact that it seems like the game is getting more of Minhyuk’s attention than him is making him feel unwanted and awfully neglected.

“Don’t be silly, Hoseok. Go study, you have a test coming up.” Minhyuk shoos the poor blonde away and fits the earpiece in his ears. Hoseok glares but Minhyuk obviously doesn’t notice it and he finally sighs in defeat, trudging back to the study table.

The game begins and Minhyuk puts in all his focus like his life depends on it. Hoseok, on the other hand, stares at the bunch of notes Kihyun gave him. He flips through them mindlessly while twirling a pen around his thumb. The sound of Minhyuk typing on the keyboard and clicking on the mouse furiously is so distracting and Hoseok can’t concentrate even if he wanted to. He eventually drifts off and sets his eyes on the face of concentration Minhyuk was making. _It’s cute_ , he thinks.

Hoseok is soon dying of boredom and at the same time, craving for his boyfriend’s long lost attention. He can’t just let some random game take over his importance in Minhyuk’s life. Feeling determined, Hoseok quietly makes his way behind Minhyuk and places his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder, acting like his interested in whatever crap is happening on the screen. Expectedly, Minhyuk continues to ignores his presence and Hoseok pushes his hurt feelings aside, progressing with the plan. He tentatively places a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder and slowly slides it down south past Minhyuk’s chest and half way down the stomach. Finally, he got the attention he wanted when Minhyuk grabs his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk hisses before quickly placing his hand back on the keyboard. His character almost got attacked by Kihyun’s.

Hoseok ignores the question and resumes what he was doing until he reaches the final destination – Minhyuk’s crotch. Minhyuk jumps slightly from his seat when the grip on his crotch immediately tightens and _shit_ , there goes his character.  

“Damn it.” Minhyuk curses under his breath.

“One death?” Hoseok asks with a mocking tone and Minhyuk nods his head. “My poor Ana died and it’s your fault.”

He stares daggers at Hoseok briefly before moving his attention back to the game and picking a new character. Hoseok knows that Minhyuk won’t stop him because his hands can barely leave the mouse and keyboard, so he goes on all fours speedily and climbs into the gap between Minhyuk’s leg and the table to get to the tiny space left under the desk. Positioning himself comfortably, he spreads Minhyuk’s thighs apart by the knee and stuffs his head in between them. He hastily grabs either sides of the younger’s sweatpants and pulls it down roughly till it reaches the knees.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Minhyuk yells in a whisper with his eyes still glued to the screen. Hoseok chuckles because he knows Minhyuk never calls him hyung unless he gets anxious. His plan is working.

“Nothing much. Just, you know, checking your priorities.” Minhyuk doesn’t catch on the meaning but instead, lets out a loud gasp by the time Hoseok finishes his sentence because Hoseok started palming him through his briefs. He makes a weak attempt to protest. “H-hyung, stop. I need to play my game.”

“You don’t want hyung?” Hoseok enquires teasingly, sounding nonchalant as he strips down the last piece of clothing Minhyuk had on his lower body.

“But my ga–” Minhyuk’s words gets taken over by an embarrassingly loud moan as Hoseok licks the tip of his semi hard-on.

“Hmm? You were saying?” Hoseok wraps his fingers around the younger’s cock and moves up and down painfully slow. Minhyuk bites his lips as he tries to continue with his game, pretending that Hoseok isn’t there underneath him.

It wasn’t too long until Minhyuk gave up and groans in frustration. “Faster please.” He starts to thrust slightly into Hoseok’s grip and Hoseok lets go in response, making Minhyuk even more annoyed. “Hyuuung” he whines.

“Still not giving up on your game?” Hoseok asks in disbelief. He continued on by wrapping his lips around Minhyuk’s girth, making the boy release another soft whimper. He bobs his head up and down as he watches Minhyuk desperately trying to concentrate on the ongoing game. If his mouth isn’t full, he would probably be laughing at how amusingly cute Minhyuk looks when he tries to contain the face of pleasure.

When the person above him is putting extra pressure on the mouse he is holding and the cock in his mouth is twitching, Hoseok knows his boyfriend is on the edge of release. It signals him to let Minhyuk’s dick fall out of his mouth with a loud pop and he happily crawls out of the confined space, heading back to the study table. Poor Minhyuk is still trying to catch his breath from almost coming.

“Hyuuung where are you? Come back.” Minhyuk whines again breathlessly as he quickly pulls out one side of the earpiece.

“Hmm? Why?” Hoseok acts dumb.

“You can’t just…suck me off halfway and leave me hanging.”

“Oh, I did? I don’t remember. Just like how you don’t remember that your boyfriend exists.” Hoseok spits angrily. He knows that he is acting like a child at the moment but he can’t help it with all the negligence he had been experiencing. Hoseok believes that he deserves to express how upset he is.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. Please come back.” Minhyuk pleads and Hoseok replies with a firm _no_. The latter sees Minhyuk contemplating for awhile before groaning. He abandons his pants, his briefs, his game that hasn’t even ended and runs straight to Hoseok. Spinning Hoseok’s chair to face him, he sits on Hoseok’s lap overexcitedly and wastes no time to place his hands on Hoseok’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him on lips. He almost caused concussion by knocking their foreheads together. Hoseok yelps at the sudden collision but recovers immediately to reciprocate the action, sliding his hands around Minhyuk’s waist. He smiles into the kiss because his plan succeeded and he finally gets to taste Minhyuk properly after so long.

Minhyuk playfully bites down on Wonho’s lower lip which made Hoseok gasp in surprise. He takes the chance to slide his tongue into the other’s hot cavern and grinds his erection that is trapped in between the two bodies pressed together, itching to get himself off.

Hoseok proceeds to hook the back of Minhyuk’s knees and Minhyuk instinctively wraps his legs around Hoseok, straddling Hoseok’s waist when Hoseok stood up. He drops Minhyuk off on top of the desk where there’s space and pushes all his school supplies away. Shifting Minhyuk to the center of the desk, Hoseok takes Minhyuk’s shirt off in a hurry and pins Minhyuk’s wrists down with his hands so that he can’t touch himself.

“You want to come?” Hoseok asks with a raspy voice and Minhyuk nods profusely. Hoseok smirks and kisses his way down from Minhyuk’s torso, coming face to face with Minhyuk’s blushing red dick. Pleased that Minhyuk eventually chose him over the game, he decides to compliantly suck Minhyuk off again and Minhyuk keens at the sensation, fisting Hoseok’s hair frantically. It didn’t take too long till Minhyuk comes in Hoseok’s mouth and Hoseok takes it in with ease. He stands up straight again to reattach his lips to Minhyuk’s, letting Minhyuk taste his own cum in Hoseok’s mouth.

“Kihyun is probably gloating right now because he won you for the first time.” Hoseok jokingly reminds Minhyuk as they pull apart to catch their breaths.

“I’ll deal with that later. Besides, that was just a minor slip up and you,” Minhyuk pokes his index finger into Hoseok’s chest, “are liable for it. I will never let him win again.”

“You can’t blame me since you have been cheating on me with that game you are so obsessed with that you don’t care about me anymore.”

Minhyuk frowns. “That’s not true. You know I care a lot about you.” Hoseok still gives him the unconvinced look and he sighs. “I’m sorry, okay? Now let me take care of your little friend first.” He reaches down to unbutton Hoseok’s jeans, pulling it down swiftly together with the briefs. Minhyuk spits in his hand and takes Hoseok’s dick in it, jerking Hoseok off in a fast pace because he knows Hoseok hates being teased.

“You are good at this.” Hoseok breathes out.

“Thank the keyboard for my nimble fingers.” Minhyuk speeds up his hand movement and Hoseok comes within a few more strokes, ribbons of cum staining their stomachs.

Minhyuk lets Hoseok catch his breath before speaking up. “Round two in the shower?” He suggests.

 

Let’s just say Hoseok accepted the Minhyuk’s apology because he feels contented with how well Minhyuk made up for his mistakes (though Hoseok protested that his _friend_ isn’t ‘little’).

**Author's Note:**

> im going to STOP writing smut I swear. And I got too lazy to write their shower sex im so sorry. im going to return to hyunghyuk because im too ashamed to be in the wonhyuk ship so im gonna migrate for some time so BYE  
> thx for reading anyways :*


End file.
